Fun phase, not over
by BarbwireHeart
Summary: While searching for Kira, L notices a young man with pink hair act strangely. L investigates and finds something shocking. This leaves L in a complete dais, at both what happened and the boy, making him remember his fun phase. M for later chapters.


Hi Guys :3 So this yaoi is going to be a few chapters...ok maybe 10, who knows. Um, Also! I have come up with a plan concerning my "This can NOT, be real" story. I'm going to re-re-re-watch ghost hunt and see what happens...anyway have fun! ENJOY :)

* * *

L was sitting in his usual way, watching over yesterday's footage and eating a slice of caramel tart. L's eyes darted all over the screens looking for anything suspicious, **anyone **suspicious. As he put a spoonful of tart in his mouth, L spotted a feminine man with pink hair run into an ally. This obviously made L curious. Was he being followed? Or was it he had robbed someone? Surely, it couldn't be Kira, but L had to know. L continued to follow the pink haired man down the alley where…where, L couldn't believe it. A black liquid **thing** shot out of the man's back! Had he just seen what he thought, or was he seeing things again from the lack of sleep?

"God, please be the latter…" L said wide eyed. Placing his plate down, without breaking eye contact with the screen, he rewound the tape. Pushing play, L watched again as **it** burst out of the sweet man. L still couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he rewound and played the tape, but he finally gave up and continued to watch the rest of the tape.

"Ragnarock, you can't do that in public" The pink haired man said, shaking a little and cradling his arm as he looked at the dirty cement.

"Why not? I'm not hurting anyone…well apart from you!" The black mass laughed. At what that thing said, the man started to rub his arm and bite his lip, in nervousness…or maybe, worry.

L (who was completely gobsmacked) wasn't sure about much in this situation, but of what he was, he knew…no, wished, that the innocent looking boy would stop biting his lip. _Why is that catching my attention when there is that __**thing**__ coming out of his back!_ L shouted at himself mentally.

"Ragnarok, I can't handle you laughing at me…" The man said so quietly L had to strain to hear him.

"What can you handle Crona...huh, huh?" Ragnarok said, rubbing Crona's head rather forcefully.

"I mean come on! The only thing you have going for you, other than me, is uni" the mass said. Crona closed his eyes and bite his lip harder, making L bite his thumb.

"Honestly! You are weak, skinny, insecure and girlfriendless at the mighty age of 21. You can't handle yourself, let alone life!" Ragnarok bellowed. Crona blushed and looked down_**. **__Huh? Did he blush at the girlfriend bit? _L thought.

"Please…stop. Someone might hear you…" The adorable man said almost as if he knew there was no hope of it happening. The black blob smiled and took pityon Crona .

"Ah…fine. But this is the last time I do something for you" Ragnarok sighed and went back into Crona. Crona smiled (melting L's heart, although it doesn't show on his face) and looked both ways before exiting the alley.

* * *

L sat there, biting his thumb, not looking at anything in particular, until Watari came in with a trolley of sweets and tea things. "Sir, you should stop that. Your thumb is bleeding" Watari said as he made L some extra sugary tea. At this interruption, L closed his eyes but stopped biting his thumb. Putting the tea in front of L, Watari sighed.

"What is on your mind, L?" Watari asked, concerned for him._ Too god damned much_ L thought, looking down into the tea as the steam wafted off it.

"Come on L, it's not healthy or normal to keep it in like this" Watari said, wide eyed at the unfinished caramel tart. That made L smirk.

"Watari, I thought you knew me better" L said getting up from the sofa chair.

"I'm not healthy…and definitely not at all normal" He smiled and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

L turned his face up into the hot water. _Does Crona have a connection to Kira, or is he a totally different case? Is he even evil? Is that thing evil? What if it's controlling that beautiful boy to do corrupted things? Wait... If he goes to uni, he can't be- What are you on about?! Of course he can be evil! Educated people are the best criminals…and- STOP! _L squeezed his eyes shut even more, and ran his hands through his coal black hair.

Gritting his teeth, L turned the hot water off and let a gush of freezing cold water run over him. "Fuck…" L hissed, but remained completely still letting the bitter cold water freeze him to the bone.

"Come on Lawliet, stop thinking about him. That fun phase of life is fucking over! No sex for you! Just detective work!" L yelled and punched the wall…repeatedly.

L knew Watari was outside the door (probably freaking out) but he could care less about that, or even that his hands were bleeding, or that he was bloody cold, or even (for the moment) that Kira was still at large. All L cared about was...getting fun back into his life.

* * *

So did you like it?! Please tell me!...ok that makes me seem needy. Review if you like...I think that s fair :P


End file.
